deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Savage Samurai/100 Episodes Of Death Battle Trivia
The original pilot episode is shown at 7:04. **The original death battle theme was actually Mortal Kombat music rather than Invader. **The Wiz voice actually sounded more like Wiz than in the actual pilot. **The original inspiration for the Boomstick voice was essentially realising that Boomstick was the weapons expert and decided to make him "kinda redneck-y" (9:20). He took inspiration from Adam Baldwin and Sarge from Red vs Blue. There was another one but Chad doesn't remember them. **The door transitions existed from the very beginning, unintentionally borrowed from Robot Wars. **Boba Fett VS Samus Aran wasn't just the first episode of DEATH BATTLE!, it was the first episode to incite fanboy rage with them complaining that Boba Fett's armor is cold-resistant (12:10). **The idea behind the health bars was that Ben realized he would never be able to make an epic animation so at most it would be like a Pokemon battle and the tension would be in the health bars going down regardless of what was on-screen (12:45). Then Akuma vs Shang Tsung happened and the health bars just took away from what was going on-screen plus they would make the fight predictable. *They show a comparison between the two Mario vs Sonic battles at 16:40. **The original Mario vs Sonic started way faster because Ben didn't really know what he was doing with the animation. **The slow-mo shots and cuts were really only there to add time to the fight. **The climax of the original being on a plain is essentially just because Ben ran out of time. **Mario would've been cut in half if Ben had the time to actually finish the episode (19:55). *Ben shows a video called "100 Deaths" at 22:55. **Ben believes in total 115 characters have died in death battle. *An old picture of Ben and Chad is shown at 35:28. *Ben gives some appreciation to the researchers and animators at 41:50, knowing that the animations are Death Battle's main draw *They share a video that HyperJerk gave them about his favorite moment of working on Death Battle at 45:00. *The first season of death battle was mainly done by Ben and Chad and because Chad was running merchandise, it was essentially just Ben (46:40). The method of finding a verdict was essentially Chad constantly arguing with the argument Ben presented. *They bring up how Chad calc'd the weight of humanity but Chad didn't save the number (47:15). *Worst fight to research (49:35): **Nick's is predictably Ragna VS Sol Badguy. **Sam's is Zoro Vs Erza because of how much source material either character has. **Ben believes Naruto VS Ichigo was probably objectively harder to research than Ragna vs Sol and Nick agrees that it's a very close second. The only reason Ragna VS Sol beats it is because Nick had to research that one on his own. Ben also says this is his because he jumped into the research pool late and had a lot of material to catch up on. **In terms of early episodes, Ben believes weirdest has to be Starscream VS Rainbow Dash (53:20). *The ODBFB was hired because ScrewAttack at the time barely had enough money to hire an animator and as such needed people willing to help research on a volunteer basis (55:00). **Liam and HeroShade have been Death Battle's main researchers for five years (56:00). *They share a video that MaxOfFewTrades made to explain what Death Battle means to him at 58:00. **Max's first episode was Yoshi VS Riptor. **He joined the ODBFB after Goku VS Superman. **The first episode Max helped with was He-Man VS Lion-o. **One of his jokes actually made it into the episode (the one about Lion-o's clothing). **Sam says that Max has helped him on every single episode that he has written for death battle (1:00:35). **Max first officially met the team at SGC. *Fanart at 1:04:43. *Ben brings up the possibility of doing Archie Sonic VS The Flash as a death battle (1:17:35). Category:Blog posts